


'Sir'

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Rating: NC17, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunday Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Sir'

**Title: 'Sir'**  
Author: missthingsplace  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Sunday Smut  
Spoilers: None  
Rating: nc17

Ianto wandered out from the kitchenette with a cup of coffee in one hand and an open book in the other, not really looking where he was going as he had followed the route to the old sofa in the main hub maybe a million times and knew he wouldn't trip over or bang into anything.

As he got within a yard of so of the sofa he spotted something out of the corner of his eye, something that wasn't normally there. A pair of bare feet, Ianto slowly raised his head as his eyes found the hem of Jack's coat and continued up it's length till they found Jack's grinning face.

Jack rarely wore the coat done up, he liked the way it swished about when he walked too much but it was buttoned to the collar and the belt fastened around his waist. Ianto placed the book on the nearby coffee table and took a sip of his coffee as he let his eyes sweep downwards again to Jack's bare feet and ankles.

Ianto raised an eyebrow. 'I think you may have forgotten some items of clothing Sir.'

'Not forgotten as such, just mislaid a little.'

'Need help locating them Sir?'

'Not at this present time, I have other things on my mind.'

'And what would they be Sir?'

Ianto was desperately trying to keep a straight face, emphasising the Sir at the end of each sentence, knowing what that little word did to Jack when he said it. 

'Mislaying some of your clothes, well all of them if truth be told.' 

'And why would you want to do that Sir?'

'It makes it so much easier to find the things I want to find.'

'And they would be what Sir?'

'Your nipples, your cock and your arsehole in particular.'

'You don't need me to mislay my clothes for that Sir, I can give you that information.'

'Ah, but you see I don't just want to know where they are, I want to touch them with my fingers, my mouth, my tongue.'

Ianto gulped as he felt his trousers getting tighter and tighter, the images Jack's words had given him flooding his brain and heading south straight to his cock.

'Well, in that case Sir, would you like me to mislay my clothes myself or do you wish to do it yourself?'

'I need to see how well you can mislay them for me, but I need you to do it slowly.'

'Very well Sir.'

Ianto placed the coffee mug down next to his book and slowly unbuttoned his suit Jacket, shrugging it from his shoulders and laying it on the nearby sofa. His hands moved to the buttons of his waistcoat and performed the same actions, he placed it neatly on top of the jacket and began to unbuckle his belt.

Jack stood watching him, hands in pockets and his eyes on Ianto's hands as they finished unbuckling his belt, sliding it from the belt loops of his trousers and adding it the pile of clothes. Jack pushed his hand deeper into his pocket, finding the hardness of his cock beneath his coat he began to rub himself through the lining of the pocket as Ianto undid the button of his trousers.

Ianto tugged the tails of his shirt from his trousers and then moved his hands to his tie, loosening the knot and then sliding it apart and slipping it from under his collar. Dropping it on the growing pile of discarded clothes be started to unbutton his shirt from the top downwards. As the dark chest hairs became visable Jack began to find it hard not to grab Ianto and rip his clothes off.

Ianto finished opening the buttons and stopped undressing, he looked Jack in the eye.

'Am I going slow enough for you Sir?'

'Yes.' Jack managed to mutter.

Ianto undid the cuffs of his shirt and removed it, deliberately folding it slowly and adding it to the pile. He toed off his shoes and then his socks before his hands moved back to his trousers and he unzipped them, sliding his hands into the waistband he pushed them slowly over his hips till they fell to his ankles.

He couldn't help it, at the sight of the look in Jack's face as he stood there in just his briefs, trousers pooled around his feet and his cock straining to escape their confinement he smirked. The look on Jack's face was one of lust and impatience, Ianto kicked off his trousers not caring they ended up a crumpled heap on the floor and put his hands on his hips.

'Just one item of clothing left to ... lose ... Sir.'

Ianto hooked his fingers into the elastic at the top of his briefs and slowly drew them down his legs, not missing the look of what could only be described as hunger as his hard, leaking cock sprung free. He kicked them off towards his trousers and placed his hands back on his hips.

'All done Sir.'

Jack moved over to Ianto, pressing himself against him. 

'Even more beautiful out of the suits than when you are in them.' He whispered in Ianto's ear.

Ianto could feel the rough wool of Jack's coat as he wrapped his arms around him and kissed him hard on the mouth, Ianto's hands moved to the belt of Jack's coat sliding it open before starting on the buttons.

'I really do love this coat Sir.' He told Jack as his fingers found a button and slipped in through the button hole.

Jack slipped his hands down to Ianto's arse, pulling him closer as Ianto rolled his hips against Jack's, the rough fabric of the coat sending shivers through his body as his cock rubbed against it. Ianto found another button and slipped it free, his hand now moving beneath it not at all surprised to find Jack was completely naked under it.

Ianto ran his hands upwards, over Jack's chest. He teased the nipples with his hands, feeling them harden under his touch before withdrawing them again and setting to work on the rest of the buttons, wanting to feel Jack's skin against his own.

Jack claimed his mouth again with his own, kissing him deeply as his tongue slid into Ianto's mouth, tasting his uniqueness and a hint of coffee as he sought Ianto's tongue with his own. Tangling them together as Ianto undid the last button. 

Jack took the sides of his coat in his hands and wrapped them around Ianto, pulling him even closer as if he wanted them to melt into each other, holding the fabric behind him as he kiss continued. Jack bunched the two edges of the coat into one hand, the other sliding over Ianto's buttock, hip and finally settling on Ianto's cock making his gasp into Jack's mouth.

Ianto's arms wrapped around Jack's torso as Jack released his mouth, his head dipping to Ianto's chest, nipping on one nipple and then the other before soothing them with his tongue. Jack peppered butterfly kisses over Ianto's chest and over his collarbone till he found the place where he knew if he bit down on would make Ianto melt.

Jack's hand left Ianto's cock and moved back over his hip and back to his buttock, stroking and kneading it before his fingers slipped into the crevice between as his teeth bit gently on Ianto's neck. His fingers slid slowly down the crack till they found what they were searching for, the tight puckered hole that formed the entrance to Ianto's arse.

As the tip of Jack's finger teased the quivering muscle Ianto moved one hand and took Jack's cock in it, pumping it slowly as his own humped Jack's hip. He felt the tip of Jack's finger breach him teasing the muscles as they relaxed around it, then a second join it. Delicious sensations of pleasure and a little pain from the lack of lube ran though his body as he shifted his hips slightly so his cock was aligned with Jack's.

Releasing his fingers from Jack's cock he pressed his own cock against it, they rubbed against each other as they both canted their hips. Ianto needed more friction, he wrapped his hand around both cocks, pumping them together as Jack's fingers fucked his arse, brushing over his prostate as he found Jack's mouth with his own, kisses sloppy and uncoordinated as their passion began to mount. 

Ianto pumped their cocks hard and fast between their bodies as his thrust forwards into his fist and back onto Jack's fingers, Jack was as close to coming as he was as he felt Jack freeze for a second just before he did, Jack coming over his hand just moments before he followed, his come mixing with Jack's in a sticky mess between their bodies.

Jack slid his fingers from Ianto's arse, still holding the coat tightly around them as they kissed until their orgasms subsided and beyond. They were lost in a world of their own as the alarm that alerted them the cog door was opening went off, breaking the kiss Jack looked up as Ianto buried his head in Jack's shoulder.

Jack watched with a grin as Owen walked through the door, talking into his mobile phone. He was half way across the hub before he realised what he was seeing, Jack with a grin on his face looking him straight in the eye.

'Fuck.' He muttered before turning on his heal and walking back out the way he had come in.

Despite himself Ianto found himself chuckling into Jack's shoulder, Jack put his hand under Ianto's chin and lifted his head up and kissed him softly.

'We should clean up before the coat needs cleaning Jack.' Ianto murmured against his lips.'

'What happened to the Sir? I liked that.'

'Well, I know just what it does to you and we wouldn't want to make more mess, now would we?'

'Oh I don't know about that, what's a little more mess in the scheme of things?'

'Well, if you put it like that ... Sir.'

The End.  



End file.
